


Saturday Morning Communications

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: There are hand-written notes, texts, pancakes, custom butter...and Jensen meets Jared's parents via Skype.





	Saturday Morning Communications

Jared was making pancake batter, his mind still on his conversation with his mom. He was relieved it had gone so well, and he knew he should just accept it and be grateful, but it was also...weird. Maybe it was just that his mom finally saw him as fully adult. Even though she'd shoved him at every dom she considered eligible throughout his high school years, she'd never pushed him to seal, even when his brother and sister started teasing him when he was pretty much the only kid in high school who'd never had anything like a serious relationship.

Maybe she was just relieved that he was capable of commitment. Or, he thought rather darkly, that he had a dom to answer to after so many years of flying solo. 

Jared tried to put negative thoughts out of his mind and to think instead of what he'd tell his dad. His mom would take care of the big news, and Jensen's LinkenIn profile would do the rest; all he'd have left to talk about were a few details. Jared thought about Jensen's profile and how embarrassing it was that he'd had to get the idea of looking it up from his _mom_. So much for being a child of his own generation. But even though it hadn't been his idea, that didn't mean it was a bad one, so he'd pulled it up. He'd studied Jensen's headshot. Maybe his mom thought it made Jensen look handsome but Jared thought he looked too serious. Grim, almost.

He'd been impressed by the actual content of the profile, though. BA in cinema studies at UT, there had to be a story there, then he got his JD from Vanderbilt, doing Law Review with an article about intellectual property law in his first year and then, following two summer associateships at Sheppard Associates, two more, both about about probate law. Jared couldn't pretend to understand what aspects of either discipline Jensen had written about, but he knew that Law Review was a big deal and three articles in two years was impressive.

And Jensen passed the bar just one month after graduation, about two weeks after he joined Sheppard. Jared had a vague idea that probate lawyers didn't even really need to be admitted to the bar, but that was just one more thing he could ask Jensen about. Jensen had also been doing pro bono work with the Greater Atlanta Coalition against Domestic Violence since he'd started full-time at Sheppard, and worked on a fair number of campaigns for progressive political candidates. Jared'd had laughed a little; no wonder his mom had been disapproving. Definitely not her kinds of politicians. Jared thought about his friend Felicia; she was pretty political and she'd probably love Jensen.

Jared's phone buzzed just as he was putting his bowl of batter in the fridge. The night before, after watching the first half of _Stripes_ and all of _Ghostbusters_ , Jensen had given him a truly relaxing massage, exactly as promised. They'd gone to Jensen's bed and just cuddled until Jared fell asleep, which hadn't taken long at all. Not surprisingly, he'd woken up first; not only was he more of a morning person than Jensen, he'd always had a hard time sleeping in someone else's house.

He'd smiled to himself as he'd slipped out of bed without waking Jensen...he had a feeling that before too long, sleeping in Jensen's bed wouldn't feel like sleeping in someone else's house at all.

He'd left a note before going back to his own condo to shower and walk the dogs.

_Slept great, feel great, thanks to you. Went back to mine for the kids and to make pancakes. Already set up your coffee maker; press start for joy. Or just come over to where it'll already be made._

In the here and now, he checked his phone; it was a text from Jensen: "Thanks. Shower, coffee, then yours. ETA 15 minutes."

Jared texted back a quick, "Roger," and got out the mixer to make cinnamon honey butter. Jensen knocked just as Jared was cleaning up...he'd made it in eleven minutes.

Jared let him in with a quick kiss. Jensen's hair was still wet, and he'd thrown on a _Game of Thrones_ T-shirt and a pair of thin sweats. Jared laughed at him when he saw that Jensen was carrying a commuter mug.

"Couldn't make it ten yards?" he teased.

Jensen pulled Jared in for a more thorough kiss. "Couldn't make it fifteen minutes," he said. "So I did a walk-and-drink."

Jared just smiled at him while he greeted the dogs.

"Having a good morning?" Jensen asked while his hands were sniffed.

"Yeah. Got the kids walked, made pancake batter and cinnamon honey butter, told my mom I'm sealed to you...."

"Sounds really delicious...wait. You talked to your mom about us?"

"Yeah," Jared said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, just surprised that you took that on after the craptastic day you had yesterday. How'd it go?"

"Weird. But in a good way," Jared said. "My dad was out giving a knitting class, but he'll call when he gets home."

"So I'm guessing you don't want to fool around, then?" 

"I do wanna fool around," Jared said. "Just not while I'm waiting for my dad to call."

"'S what I meant," Jensen said. "Plus...breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

Jared told Jensen about the conversation with his mom while he got the pancakes on the griddle. 

"Kinda made me feel like a jerk, actually, 'cause she immediately pulled up your LinkedIn profile and started telling me how impressive you are. It had never even occurred to me to look you up," Jared confessed.

"Wow, when you quit social media, you really quit social media," Jensen said. "But even you've gotta have one of those. Right?"

Jared sighed in relief. Jensen hadn't looked him up, either, so maybe Jared hadn't been as negligent as he'd thought.

"Yeah, my buddy Felicia got me set up sophomore year. She talks me through updating it every couple of months."

"Dude, it's not that hard to figure out. It pretty much updates itself."

"Yeah, mental block I guess," Jared said. 

"These pancakes are amazing," Jensen said, clearly understanding that a change of subject was in order. "And bespoke butter!"

Before Jared could say anything, his phone chimed.

"That'll be Dad," he told Jensen. "I'm just gonna go over by the window while you finish eating, okay?"

"Sure. If...if you want, I can say hi," Jensen offered tentatively. Jared grinned.

"I very much want, but give me a few, okay?" Jensen nodded and renewed his assault on his pancakes.

Jared sat down by the window and connected with his dad.

"Your mom told me the good news," his dad enthused. "And she showed me his...what is it? E-résumé. But she said she promised she wouldn't say anything else."

Jared ran down the same heavily edited series of events he'd given his mother.

"Sounds wonderful," his dad sighed. "Bonding over _Wonder Sub_. Your mother and I saw the movie, by the way. We both loved it."

"But let me guess...you still carry a torch for Lynda Carter and she's still into Lyle Waggoner," Jared teased his dad.

"Can't go wrong with the classics," his dad said with no trace of defensiveness.

"I was sorry I missed being able to tell you the news directly," Jared said.

"Oh, that's all right. The important thing is that it happened!"

"But I've got a first for you," Jared said. "Jensen came over for breakfast and he'd like to say hi."

Jared's dad's face lit up. "Oh, Jared, would he really? To me?"

"Definitely," Jared said, motioning to Jensen, who immediately came over.

"Hi, Pledged Sub Padalecki," Jensen said he was positioned so Jared's dad could see him.

"Hi, Mr. Ackles," Stephen Padalecki said.

"It's...." Jensen was obviously about to tell Jared to call him by his first name, but caught the small head shake Jared gave him.

"It's great to talk to you," Jensen corrected smoothly. "That seascape afghan you made Jared? It's a work of art."

"Oh, well, it's a thing I do," Stephen said dismissively. "I saw your on-line CV. You do so many important things."

"Keeps me off the streets," Jensen said easily.

"Can I get your mother?" Stephen asked. "She won't want to miss this."

"Sure," Jared said. Jensen rested his hand on Jared's shoulder while they waited.

Annabelle came to the phone.

"Good morning, Ms. Padalecki," Jensen said formally.

"Good morning, Mr. Ackles. I trust you understand the esteem in which we hold Jared?" Annabelle Padalecki did not waste time.

"Yes, ma'am. If any harm comes to him, it'll only be because I was already physically incapacitated myself at the time of the incident."

"Nicely put, Mr. Ackles," Annabelle said. "May my son have the phone again?"

Jared repositioned the phone as Jensen backed off. 

"Well done. Both of you," his mother told him. "Now I expect you want to enjoy your day."

Jared knew when he was being dismissed. "And you do, as well," he said, and they signed off.

Jensen came back to sit next in the chair next to Jared's as Jared tossed his phone onto the ottoman.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said they were old-school," Jensen said quietly.

"No, I was not. That was Mom, being supportive, actually. She obviously accepts you as my dom," he said, unable to keep all traces of bitterness out of his voice.

"Yeah, that whole asking me if you could talk on the phone...." Jensen shook his head. "Let's just say that's not how my dads roll."

Jared gave his entire body a little shake, trying to push it away. "Overall, it could've been much, much worse," he said. "And now that my duty calls are done, the day is yours."

Jensen cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow. " _Mine_?" he asked, his voice getting lower, more dominant. "Not ours?"

"Yours," Jared said. "Like me."

Jensen's grin was predatory. "Lucky, lucky me," he said with satisfaction. "And maybe even lucky you."

Jared sure hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really hoping they'd get to Sexy Times in this story, but I also wanted to write about Jensen meeting, however remotely, Jared's parents (that was something I had in mind and I also got a few prompts along those lines...this is just a prelim for future meeting-the-parents stories). 
> 
> It turns out that I absolutely cannot write a parental conversation and sexy times in the same story. But now at least they (and I) have a lead-in.


End file.
